This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This collaboration is an effort to develop high throughput protease assays for use on the Hypercyte platform at UNM. At LANL we are developing microsphere based protease assays that use fluorescent substrates attached to microspheres and analyzing them by conventional flow cytometry. At UNM we are incorporating those assays into the Hypercyte platform for high throughput measurements and chemical library screening.